ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Ultimate Revolution
Avengers: Ultimate Revolution (also presented as Marvel's Avengers: Ultimate Revolution) is an American superhero film based on Marvel Comics. The film stars Auli'i Cravalho, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Tobey Maguire, Hugh Jackman, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Chris Pratt, Halle Berry, Jeremy Renner, Brie Larson, Patrick Stewart, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Cobie Smulders, Ian McKellen, Zoe Saldana, Bradley Cooper, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Topher Grace, Thomas Kretschmann, Chris Sullivan, Liev Schreiber, Tom Hiddleston, Josh Brolin, William Hurt, Sylvester Stallone and Samuel L. Jackson. It is the fourth installment in the All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe and an alternate sequel to the 2012 Avengers film as well as a follow-up sequel to Spider-Man: Web Warriors, Wolverine: Gods and Mutants and [[The Thunderbolts (film)|''The Thunderbolts]] respectively. '''Premise' Following the events of ''Spider-Man: Web Warriors'' and ''Wolverine: Gods and Mutants'', the Avengers work their way to expand their team as they join forces with the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy to contend with the threats of war by Thanos, who holds a genocidal grudge with the Inhumans, and his new Black Order (consisting of Loki, Sabretooth, Taserface's Ravagers and the forces of Hydra). At the same time, Peter Parker starts a new responsibility as a superhero mentor when he is assigned by the Avengers to look after and train Kamala Khan, a young Inhuman girl who wants to prove herself to be just like her heroes and find her own place in the world as Ms. Marvel. And little do most of the heroes and villains expect that Kamala, despite appearing to be just a rookie, also imposes a shinning great hope for the world against Thanos' threat. Plot Decades ago, the Mad Titan Thanos once tried to inflict his will in the galaxy with the power of the Tesseract until a united army of Inhumans (a race of altered human beings who were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis) stood between him and his plans. Thanos was defeated and vanquished away, his enforcers, the Black Order, were destroyed and the Tesseract was hidden in a unknown place on Earth. Two weeks after Spider-Man's welcome to the Avengers, the Avengers (consisting of Tony Stark / Iron Man, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner / Hulk, Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow and Clint Barton / Hawkeye and joined by Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider and Logan / Wolverine) raid a Hydra facility of Sokovia commanded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki. While the others apprehend Strucker, Parker, Mary Jane and Rogers encounter a young girl named Kamala Khan, who (as Mary Jane analyses with her tech) was given with her own powers not with Strucker's experiments, but with another unknown alien power source. Rogers entrusts Parker in watching over Kamala and teach her to use her powers responsibly. In present day, following Magneto's death, the Avengers participate a honorary event of the Patriotic Community in New York City alongside the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Meanwhile, Kamala is taking on a life of superhero as Ms. Marvel (a moniker she assumed after her childhood idol and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel). After defeating a group of smugglers working for Hydra, Kamala encounters a herd of alien creatures from unknown worlds, including a canine cosmonaut named Cosmo and Taneleer Tivan the Collector, who was captured by the smugglers with help from "their giants". While Tivan is on the Guardians' custody, the Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents meet with the Ravagers led by Stakar Ogord, who were sent by the Nova Corps to help the heroes defend the Earth against the forces of Thanos, who is willing to search for the Tesseract while exacting to search for new recruits for his second Black Order. Meanwhile, Thanos (having recruited Taserface and Sabretooth) raids an Hydra facility and abducts General Ross (who was mutated into a red variant of the Hulk) and Eddie Brock (who was bonded with an fragment of the Venom symbiote) as he brainwashes their savage forms as his own pawns and recruits to the Black Order. He also forces Baron Strucker and his men to join him in exchange of ruling everything on Earth. Sensing something having gone wrong, Thor arrives in Asgard and discovers that Loki was broken out of his prison cell by Thanos and became a member of the new Black Order. While taking down a squad of Hydra mercenaries, Parker inspects a prototype of the Tesseract infused with Terrigen Mist and has a vision of Thanos' past with the Inhumans and the outcome of their conflict. Rogers and Mary Jane also have that same vision, and they all assume that Kamala may impose a great hope for humanity against the new threat. Meanwhile, Kamala, Gamora and Storm defeat a pack of Ravagers from Taserface's faction who were sent to retrieve the Tesseract. During the riot, Kamala nearly damages the Tesseract when one of them tries to flee with it. Back in Thanos' sanctuary, the surviving Ravager informs Thanos of Kamala, but Thanos dismisses these warnings as he does not believe that "such child" has the potential to destroy the Tesseract. In the aftermath of Kamala's mission with Gamora and Storm, Parker confronts Tivan, who reveals that since one of the "Earth's Leaders" had forbidden Inhumans from accessing Earth, Thanos had been given an advantage to seek the Tesseract everywhere on Earth. Just then, Ogord comes by and reveals that only the Inhumans (either the ones born on Attilan or the ones born on Earth like Kamala) have the willpower to destroy the Tesseract. Believing himself unable to convince the others of this, Parker reluctantly agrees with the others in going for their mission to track down and confront Thanos. They confront Thanos' forces on his ravaged home planet of Titan and a massive battle issues. Meanwhile, Kamala is acting visibly depressed for apparently jeopardizing her mission with Gamora and Storm until she is comforted by Pepper as Gamora assures Kamala that, due to the disasters it caused, the Tesseract was meant to be destroyed, not protected. Sensing an unusual power within Kamala, Wanda attempts to read her mind to learn of the moment Kamala's powers manifested and in the progress, she sees the same visions Parker and Rogers saw. Also having that vision, Kamala finds herself confident of what needs to be done. She goes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. vault and exacts to crush the Tesseract with her bare hands. But before she can finish, she is confronted by Magneto, who returned from the dead as a result of his contact with a Norm Stone fragment without his memories of . Just then, Kamala is saved by Lorna, whose presence calms Erik down and slowly restores his memories, allowing Kamala to finish crushing and destroying the Tesseract for good. Sensing the Tesseract's destruction, Thanos avoids the heroes and searches for the Tesseract, but only to confront Kamala, who embraces her full potential and takes him into a fight. Taking advantage to his dependence of the Tesseract's hidden power, Kamala ultimately defeats Thanos as the Avengers, the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy successfully finish off Thanos' Doomsday device and defeat the members of the Black Order, finally ending Thanos' threat once and for all. As Thanos is taken to prison in the Nova Corps' custody along with the members of the Black Order and Loki is taken back to prison in Asgard, Kamala is honored for her dedication for humanity as the United Nations' leaders decide to sign a new peace treaty with the Inhumans on Attilan. Parker proposes for Mary Jane and they get married. The Avengers celebrate their victory while they praise Kamala's Ms. Marvel moniker as "the New Avenger". * In a mid-credit scene, Thanos is sitting in his cell until he is confronted in there by Nebula. He calmly presumes that she came to free him until Nebula reveals to have come to kill him as an act of revenge for the life of misery he granted her. * In a post-credit scene, Rogers, Stark and Danvers spot Cosmo, who is having a walk on the streets with his new owner. Cast Main Cast * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, a young Inhuman girl who developed the abilities of Size/Shape shifting and Healing factor after exposing herself to the Terrigen Mist on Earth and she uses them to take up the persona of her childhood idol Carol Danvers' former alter-ego and to protect her homestead from its criminal underworld. She is initially presumed by most heroes and villains to be of little importance due to being a rookie, but is sensed by the most confident of the heroes (Parker, Rogers and Watson respectively) to impose a shinning hope for the world against the forces of Thanos' Black Order. * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, the benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, the leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, an Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, an Avenger and a brilliant physics graduate at Columbia University and Detective and Spy working for the New York Police Department (which is in secret service with S.H.I.E.L.D.) who developed spider-like abilities from a genetically-modified spider and uses them to take up the persona of a spider-based vigilante protecting New York City from its criminal underworld. He is assigned by Rogers to be Kamala's mentor, trainer and legal guardian. * Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine, an Avenger, also a member of the X-Men and a Canadian mutant born with hyper-acute, animal-like senses, claws on his hands, and an accelerated healing factor that made it possible to implant a coating of the indestructible metal alloy Adamantium on his skeleton. * Chris Hemsworth as Thor, an Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk, an Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson / Iron Spider, an Avenger, Parker's love interest and Stark's prodigy armed with an Spider-based Stark mech suit built with Chitauri technology. As in Spider-Man: Web Warriors, Dunst provides motion capture for the role of Iron Spider. * James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin, the current CEO of Oscorp, Parker's best friend and a Avenger known as the New Goblin, a Oscorp super-soldier armed with the same equipment as his father. * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord, the half-human, half-celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted from Earth as a child by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers and raised by Yondu Udonta as his own prodigal son. * Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm, a mutant teacher at Xavier's school who can control the weather and a member of the X-Men. * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, an Avenger, master archer and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel, an Avenger and a U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala's childhood idol and superhero inspiration. * Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant with uncharted telepathic powers, and founder of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Mutants. Xavier is an authority on genetic mutation and an advocate of peaceful relations between human and mutant kind. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, an Avenger and Wanda's twin brother, who can move at a superhuman speed. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, an Avenger and Pietro's twin sister who can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon, an Avenger allied to Rogers and a former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. Wilson is aided by a robotic drone named Redwing. * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, a high-ranking agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. * Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto, a powerful mutant who can manipulate magnetic fields who was believed dead by the end of the battle with a resurrected Sebastian Shaw. * Emily Browning as Lorna Dane / Polaris, Magneto's daughter with the abilities to manipulate magnetic fields and a member of the X-Men. * Zoe Saldana as Gamora, a member of the Guardians who is an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket, a member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, a member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. * Vin Diesel as Groot, a member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. He has a friendly attraction for Kamala. * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock / Venom, the host of an duplicate of an Alien Symbiote, which gave abilities similar to Spider-Man, and a brainwashed slave of Thanos and Hydra. Grace provided motion capture for his character's Venom form. * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, one of the Hydra leaders unwillingly allied with Thanos who specialize in human experimentation, advanced robotics, and artificial intelligence. * Chris Sullivan as Taserface, the leader of a mutinous group of the Ravagers and a member of the new Black Order who seeks revenge on Yondu Udonta by killing his "prodigal son" Peter Quill and the Guardians. * Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth, Logan's mutant half-brother and nemesis and a member of the new Black Order. * Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Thor's treacherous adoptive brother and nemesis, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name and a member of the new Black Order. * Josh Brolin as Thanos, an intergalactic tyrant who longs to inflict his will on all of reality with the aid of his new Black Order. He also seeks to eliminate the Inhuman race across the galaxy due to the threat the Inhumans impose for his plans. * William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross / Red Hulk, a former General of the U.S.A. army and leader of the Hulkbusters who has dedicated himself to capturing the Hulk. He was eventually enslaved by Hydra and brainwashed as the Red Hulk, a red-skinned and more savage version of the Hulk and a pawn for the new Black Order. ** Ray Park stood in for the motion capture for Ross' Red Hulk persona. * Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord, a high-ranking Ravager allied by S.H.I.E.L.D. who was assigned by the Nova Corps to aid the Avengers on defeating Thanos. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Supporting Cast * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, Stark's closest friend, budding love interest, and business partner who was promoted to CEO of Stark Industries. * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, a scientist and Thor's love interest. She appears as a History teacher in the school Kamala attends to. She is also a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and agent who helps Kamala learn the secrets surrounding the Inhumans. * Idris Elba as Heimdall, the all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian sentry of the Bifröst Bridge, based on the deity of the same name. * Jon Fraveau as Happy Hogan, the former head of security for Stark Industries and Tony Stark's driver and bodyguard. * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y., Stark's A.I. system. * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector, an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species in the galaxy who operates out of a place in space named Knowhere. * Henry Goodman as Dr. List, a scientist working for Hydra. Cameos * Stan Lee (cameo) as Cosmo the Spacedog's new owner. * Karen Gillan as Nebula (uncredited), an adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. She appears in a mid-credit scene confronting Thanos in his prison cell. He calmly presumes that she came to free him until Nebula reveals to have come to kill him as an act of revenge for the life of misery he granted her. Locations * Earth ** North America *** United States **** New York ***** New York City *** California *** Florida *** Mississippi *** Michigan * Xandar * Asgard * Titan References Transcript Category:All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Avengers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Live-Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Films about Aliens Category:Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Inhumans Category:Ensemble cast films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films with motion capture